


Wait and Let Love Find You

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Castiel, Lonely Dean Winchester, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 10: Slow dancingDean is lonely and jealous at Sam's wedding until a blue eyed stranger approaches him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Wait and Let Love Find You

Wait and Let Love Find You

Day 10: Slow Dancing

Dean could hardly believe it. His little brother, Sam was married to the love of his life Eileen. They were both big shot lawyers. Sam was a prosecutor and Eileen was an advocate for people with disabilities. Dean was proud of who they were and that they were starting a life together. He was also very jealous.

Dean wanted someone to share his life with but alas he’d had no luck. His last relationship ended when Lisa cheated on him. Before that, Aaron had broken up with him because his parents wouldn’t accept Dean because he wasn’t Jewish. Needless to say, Dean was a little gun shy when it came to dating.

The wedding reception was starting to calm down. Eileen and Sam were dancing slowly on the floor with a few other couples. The lights were low and Dean found himself dreaming of the day he’d get to be in their shoes. Suddenly Dean was brought out of his musings by a tap on his shoulder. He looked up into beautiful blue eyes. “You’re Sam’s brother?” said blue eyes.

Dean was lost in how hot this guy was for a minute before he could respond, “Yeah that’s me!” 

“My name is Castiel, I’m one of Eileen’s coworkers.” the gorgeous man said as he shook Dean’s hand.

“I’ve heard her talk about you. She called you a badass.” Dean said, looking Castiel over.

“Do I not look the part?” Castiel says, taking the chair next Dean.

“You’re extremely hot but you don’t look too intimidating.” Dean answers with a chuckle.

“You’ve never had to face me in court.” Castiel counters smiling at Dean.

“Very true.” Dean says watching Sam and Eileen kissing on the dance floor.

“So, Dean, I didn’t see you come with anyone?” Castiel asks, also watching the dance floor.

“No, I’m single. Are you fishing, Cas?” Dean asks, bringing his attention back to his new companion.

“Might be. Would you consider a dance with me?” 

Dean stands, “Let’s go hot stuff.” Castiel laughs and takes Dean’s hand.

Dean usually feels silly slow dancing but not with Castiel. He feels so at ease. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Castiel whispers in Dean’s ear.

“Hmm… are you buttering me up?” Dean playfully asks.

“No. Just stating a fact. You smell nice too. Eileen talks about you all the time. She wanted to fix us up on a blind date but I told her no. I think I spoke too soon. Dean are you busy tomorrow night?” Castiel says, pulling Dean closer.

“Nope. What did you have in mind, Cas?” Dean asks, whispering into Cas’ ear.

“You and me, my place, I’ll make you dinner. We can watch a movie and then see what happens.” Castiel says suggestively.

“I like how you think. I accept.” Dean says. They end up dancing together until the reception ends.

TWO YEARS LATER

Dean and Castiel had just cut the cake and were now covered in it. Dean had started the cake fight and Castiel had finished it. When Dean kissed his new husband, he licked the remains of the cake off Castiel’s chin. Dean now had his forever and he had blue eyes, a beautiful heart, and a badass attitude when necessary. That night Dean slow danced with his husband for hours. Sometimes you have to wait and let love find you.


End file.
